


Мой милый дорогой любимый мальчик

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спасибо, что талант твой смел и ярок,<br/>А губы так бесстыже хороши...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой милый дорогой любимый мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> #HappyBirthdayBenedictCumberbatch

Мой милый дорогой любимый мальчик...  
Пускай тебе минуло тридцать шесть,  
Ты мальчик для меня.  
Моя удача.  
Моя неразрешимая задача -  
Я бьюсь над ней.  
...Спасибо, что ты есть.  
  
Спасибо, что талант твой смел и ярок,  
А губы так бесстыже хороши...  
Смотри, не разменяй на гонорары,  
На фальшь улыбок,  
Черноту загара -  
Ни своего таланта, ни души...  
  
Ведь ты мечта, иллюзия о счастье,  
Безумие прекрасное мое.  
Спасибо...  
Чтоб ты знал, за соучастье,  
За эти твои узкие запястья  
И за кудрей хмельное воронье.  
  
  
 _19.07.12_


End file.
